


Luminiscence.

by waterdancerr



Series: Thinking of you. [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Drug Use, Friendship, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt Park Jimin, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, One Night Stands, Other, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdancerr/pseuds/waterdancerr
Summary: Yoongi's POV.Yoongi is lost in his own misery and don't even notice how good someone had been to him until it's to late.It doesn't start after Jimin's left but when he met him. It's not the same time line, you'll see, it should be clear as it often in parallel.SMUT.





	Luminiscence.

My life is mess and I'm the only one to blame for it.

 

Nothing I do is worth being done.

I move to the city to get a fresh start, maybe I just wanted to get far away from my problem and I thought they would just disappear. That's not how it work, life is a bitch and sometimes i just want to be done with it. I don't want to die though, when I really think about it, death is too scary and I'm not brave enough to end my life for the real unknown. I'm not scared easily, it's really the only thing that get to me.

So I stay alive, drowning in my own misery, waiting for something to change. I use to try to make it better but it's hard and I'm tired. I also use to say I could give up anything for my dream, so that what I did and now I don't even know what my dream is. Music. It got to be it, just doing music. Why am I not happy then? Is it fame then? It could be or at least recognition from other people. Money? That wouldn't hurt for sure. Love? I gave up on that a few years ago and try hard not to be caught in that shit again. I'm mostly alone because I drive everyone away. The only people left in my life are the ones I work for and the ones I fuck.

Yeah. Here I am. I have no money, I'm not famous and I can't try to be because I need the money in order to live the day so I focus on that more. I still have my music, no one can take it away from me, even if it doesn't sell. But I still don't have happiness and I think I should give up on having that ever again.

  


I'm lucky to have find a job, well I don't think luck have anything to do with it, I worked my ass of to be taken.  
But I don't like it as much as I liked not working for rich people. I don't exactly know if the students have lots of money, but the atmosphere on there sure let us think that anyway. It's not that I have anything against rich people, I myself attempt to be one someday, its more spoiled brat that I don't care for.  
No one ever spear me a single glance in there, though I'm just the guy giving them the fucking music they need to move they're asses.

Until one day I notice _him._

He's looking at me when he enter the room and when he leave too, as he'd like to greet me with his eyes. I wouldn't care for that usually but he's hot. Really hot. And cute  
Maybe I always had a small spot for sweet looking people. Which isn't that good when you don't want to get involved with people like I try not to. I have to be rougher with them so they won't see me as a potential boyfriend or something I will never be fine with.

He's got the cutest face, cheeky eyes, soft brown hair and a well build body, damn he look good.  
I became quiet shallow as years passed, I know that, but I'm not looking for love, I'm looking for lust. That's my only quest as human interaction go.

_Park Jimin._

I learn his name when the teacher shout it because he wasn't focusing enough. He wasn't focusing because he was looking at me. I see his puffy cheeks redden and try not to laugh.

So I decide to start playing the usual game with him. I'm use to it by know. I picked up a lot of people since I move to the city but never in this school, that could be fun I guess.  
At first I only give him glance and smirk at him a lot, he respond quiet well, blushing every time and smiling back.

  
He's good at what is doing, he even stopped being too disturb by me during the class, he only look my way during breaks. Maybe fucking a dancer is a good idea as he will always prioritize his carrier and I just be the least of is worries.

When I finally talk to him his not very chatty, I think he didn't expect it. I can't help but smile at is surprise, he's really cute.

  


*

  


I ask him out the other day, well I never actually _ask_ anybody, I just mention going out and usually it work pretty well. Jimin isn't an exception, he's at the pub as except. We're in a bar not so far away from my place, which it's good for what I plan on doing with him later on. He choose this place, I figure it's because it's not far away from the school either.

I watch him a while before I go talk to him, wait till we both have a few drinks in. He's good to look at as usual, it's the first time I see him with regular cloth and I'm not disappointed. He's wearing very tight black jeans and a simple white shirt short sleeves, loosen up collar that let see his collar bones and biceps. Sexy as fuck.  
He laugh and smiles a lot, must have funny friends. I use to have friends like them and it makes me feel nostalgic for a minute or two. I wipe that feeling away with a shot and go to him.

"Hey Jimin. You legs do also look goods in jeans."  
He giggles. We interact playfully, flirt a whole lot and he smiles and giggle most of the time, he's light headed and so very cute.  
We eventually end up making out in the back hallway, we're waiting for the bathroom to be free, I don't particularly like doing this in public places but we're both too horny. Jimin is making me crazy with his hip trust, his small hands running on my chest, and his delicious plumb lips.  
"Hey not in the bathroom guys, find someplace else." Shout someone as we 're about to enter.  
We both laugh and I take his hand in mine to take him outside.  
On the way to my flat we touch, we kiss, he giggle again and I find myself smiling a lot more than usual, maybe his happiness is contagious.  
I have to stop on the way to kiss his neck because whenever I make him laugh, he jerk his head back and show me his kissable throat. I'll say every bit of his tan skins is very much irresistible.

He kisses my lips hard when we're in front of my door, blocking me against it as he unbutton my jeans and brush my crotch. I'm out of breath and half hard already.  
I like everything he is doing, it's rare. I often get annoyed with people, especially random hook up, that's why I calm myself this year. But Jimin is good under my tongue, he's wild when he loosen up. When I finally find my keys and proceed to unlock the door they fall on the floor. Let say it's really hard to focus on any task when the most sexy guy ever is trusting his hardness against mine while kissing my neck. Jimin notice the key that fell of my hand and pull away from me smirking. His cheeks are all red from the alcohol and his lips swollen from our making out, makes me want to kiss him even more but he don't let me. He go down to get the keys and as he do so just stay on his knees, he hand me the keys and glance at me licking his lips, I shiver in anticipation. Jimin take off my pants and undies just a little to let my cock out, he grin one last time at me before it takes it in between his pink lips. I don't even hold my cry back, it's to good. As he suck me of, I forget everything for a few second and then I realize we're still in the hallway and I really don't want to get evicted, so I call him. He don't stop right away so I keep calling his name to make him look up, he take his time but finally stop to raise his head. I make him stand up to kiss him and hold him close as I open my door.

My studio isn't big, there's only one main room that do bedroom/living room/office/kitchen and a tiny bathroom. It's certainly enough for me anyway, all my stuff can fit inside of it, I don't own much, plus I'm allowed to smoke inside and that's really convenient as I'm at the last floor and don't have any balcony. Jimin don't seem to mind, he directly go to my bed and sit on the edge really at ease. His legs slightly spread, both of his hand flat on the bed, just waiting staring at me with deep brown eyes. I take a moment to look at him some more, it's a really pleasant view that I'm quiet fond of. I reckon it's been long enough when he rudely stick his tongue out and start moving his hips in anticipation.

I almost run to him, at this point I have no shame, I just really want him. He make me take off my shirt and I take his off as well. It's not long before we're both naked touching each other on the bed. "Yoongi" he whines under my touch, I smile at that sound, my name sound amazing in his breathless voice. "Fuck me, Yoongi." I don't make him wait for that.

The next morning I wake up alone. I'm use to it. Somehow I thought he would have stayed, he seemed to be the kind to ask for a breakfast.

  


I only see Jimin again on Monday during his ballet class. I thought one time would be enough to loose interest in him but turns out I was wrong. I want him more now that I know what he's like. He's different under the sheets, not at all like when he do the dance exercise. In this room he's always straighten and serious, in my bedroom his fluid and deliciously loud.  
So I hint to him that I want to do it again and I maybe loose my mind for a second when I see him in the bathroom and we make out.  
I'll get fired for sure if someone had seen us.

  


*

  


I was with Jimin almost every night for two weeks. I seem to not get enough of him and that's not good. I can't afford to get attach and Jimin is exactly the kind of people I would get attached to.  
So I don't call him for a while.

I eventually do when I don't find anyone as relatively interesting. I'm mad at myself when I do but forgiveness isn't hard to find when I undress Jimin in my room as he moans under my touch in the rudest way possible.

So that how I decide to deal with it, I see him a lot, always at my place -he lives in the school dorms anyway. Only for sex and snacks -I'm not that much of a bastard- and I never make other plan with him, never make promises, never mention a future where he's in it.  
And when I think it's too much I ignore him for a few days, somehow he always come back anyway.  
I think he's fine with this unspoken contract. Since he didn't ask me for anything more I figure he stick around because he don't want to find a boyfriend or bother to find other hook up. Fine by me.

  
I know I'm complicating everything and I'm often harsh with him but I really don't want a relationship. I've done it before and the trouble isn't worth the pain.  
Maybe I should try out again but I can't, it was too much and eventually people leave me, I'm certainly not worth the trouble either. So now I rather be in control. So far that what's happening with Jimin.

I wasn't in control at all with Hoseok. He was my first everything; my first friend as kids and then my first boyfriend. We were young at the time, running on our hormones, we'd just discover sex, love and all that things. We lost everything pretty quickly. His parents had been big assholes about it, so had my father. Hoseok had been send away in some relative house to attend a fairly religious school where he got bullied for being himself. I know it was my fault that it been sent away, i wasn't being careful and I should have, i should never had let our relationship go out of hand then he never would have left and been through this shit plus we'll still be friends with Jin and Namjoon...

That's when i realize i couldn't afford to get attached like that, i can't go through that pain, that frustration again. I succeed so far. I even put distance between my friends and I and I'm fine by myself, I felt to guilty around them all the time and also I always felt like i was holding them back with my own pain.

  
I did talked to Hoseok since, all is way better for him now. Hopefully he turned 18 just a semester after he enter that stupid school, so he just left. He's in a dance group touring around the US, not planing on coming back to the country so far. Maybe I'll go see him one day. I don't miss him as much as i did then, i can handle it now and he's got himself a new life and sound so happy, I'm afraid I would just fucked thing up as always if I was back in his life.

  


*

  


Jimin is sweet. Sometimes he's so sweet that I can't help but smile while watching him do whatever he does. It makes me feel warm inside.

I take notice of little thing he likes and try to provide it for him, I don't like to think about why I do that so I do it without thinking. For example, I noticed he likes when we're close or even touch when we sleep, he sleeps better if his still half in my arms so I let him do that. I figure we could be fluffy for the night, as long as it doesn't last during the day. So during the night we act like friends or even almost a couple and everything stop when the morning comes.

It's a weird thing to do, but it seem to work for both of us and it doesn't hurt anyone.

  


*

  


I'm sick. Maybe I should stop smocking for a while. I do smoke weed more than cigarettes those days. I can't stop coughing and feel tired all the time, but everything is so hard to do. I tried to sell a song for the thousand time already and got rejected again. I'm sick because it's going nowhere and i feel like staying in my bed forever. My job suck too, i always play the same fucking songs everyday over and over, it's not playing at this rate.

I hate to think that but most of the time the highlight of my weeks are the nights I spend with Jimin. He makes me forget about it all, he's so easy going. I like it. I hate that i like it.

I think Jimin isn't too well either. We don't talk about what's wrong with our respective life, we only talk about little things really. I did noticed he lost weight and does looks as tired as I do. It may be because of school, i know it's physically and morally wrecking the students.

So i give him some nights where he can forget too, i don't know if we can help each other more than that.

 

  
*

  


I didn't saw Jimin in weeks because he was to busy with his dancing, I had lots of time to work since i didn't saw anyone, i also had to smoke a lot. I need help to find sleep and nothing his better than pot; except sex. I'm not satisfied by anything I produce this past few weeks though. I'm use to be by myself, it's actually something that don't bother me too much usually, but it's harder now. The day are longer and so are the nights. I thought I just needed to get layed but nobody look interesting, nobody look as good as Jimin. I hate myself from thinking that, but it's the truth there's no one i want to be with more than him.

It shouldn't I know it, it going to end badly. Because I know it going to end at some point, why would Jimin stay around me? He keep coming now because it's convenient, I mean I'm not asking much of him, we're just having sex and it's good. Good sex is not enough for people like Jimin, he tries to hide it but I can see how he is. He's got a big heart, I can tell he cares about his friends a lot when he talk about it and I think he also cares about me. It's a nice feeling i won't lie, but it's only temporary. He needs someone that can be there for him, someone worthy of is sweetness. I will never be that someone for him or for anybody. I know he deserve way better than me.

So I'll enjoy it while it last, it's to late for me to end whatever we are anyway. Maybe I care to much now, even if I won't tell him. I just have to wait the day he'll get sick of me.

  


*

  


I invite Jimin to come over tonight, he finally have a free couple weeks.

I hear him come up the stairs and enter the apartment, i know how he sound by now. I don't acknowledge him, I know he won't come to me until i'm done with my computer and he'll do what he usually do as he wait.

When I turn off my work, I find him sitting on the couch as many time before, waiting for me. I stand in front of him expecting him to get up as he always do, to greet me with a peck on the cheek or even on the lips. I always complained about that at first but now it feel weird when he don't do it.  
He doesn't do any of that, he barely smile at me and I think something is off but then he grab my wrist and make me fall on the couch next to him and then he kisses me with open mouth. I don't mind if we go straight to the point, he don't often go bolt like that, it's turning me on pretty well.  
We both get rid of our pants and and I take of my shirt, and when I try to take of his hoodie he push me on the coach and climb to sit on me.

He put a condom on me and kiss me some more. It's like he's trying to claim my mouth with his tongue, he never kissed me like that, with a mix of authority and desperation. He's cupping my face in his hand to keep me still as he play with my tongue and trusting his hips on my dick to make it hard enough for him. I prepare him too quickly, he seem to be out of time because he don't let me do it properly and just put himself on me with a cry in my mouth. He stop a few second to get use to it, his eyes closed firmly and our mouth still near each others.  
I'm holding his hips, my nails a bit to deep in his skins because it's hard to take all that waiting. It's worth it, it's always worth it with Jimin. He finally start moving and we're not long to come, it's been a while for both of us.

When we both finish i cleaned us a bit with an old shirt at reach as he stays on my knee. And then he start crying out of nowhere. I don't know how to react to that, I just call his name softly. I'm starting to worry because it doesn't seem to stop him at all, so I hold him and rock a bit to calm him down. He's sobbing hard, it seam out of control and my heart tighten at his pain.

When he's done with the crying, he tell me he can't see me anymore and I tell him not to.

  


*

  


I don't now why but I'm mad. All the fucking time. Everything piss me off, even working on my music is too damn annoying.  
I spend two days in bed, since Jimin left actually but it have nothing to do with it, it can't have anything to do with him.  
I don't care about him leaving.

There's nowhere else I want to be more than in my bed, because my sheets smell reassure me. Maybe it's Jimin sent maybe it's just my laundry brand. Whatever.

When I find the strength to get up and fetch my phone there's no text, no call, nothing at all.

That do it, I'm now pissed of as fuck. Yes I thought he would text, saying it didn't meant forever, saying he was coming back for his stupid hat or some shit he always forget here.

I can't believe he's the one ending it. Because it should have been me. I'm the one who don't care, who's got no string attached, so I should have end it, month ago before it got out of hand. _When did it got out of hand?_  
But I didn't. I didn't because it felt good, having Jimin in my life was good and I got use to it, that feeling who strangely look like happiness knocking at my door.  
Fuck. _Fucking Fuck._

I can't call him now. I can't ask him to come back because it would mean I'll admit I care. And I don't. I don't want to care about him.

  
But Jimin is so care-able. He got me, he was a trap and I fell right on it. This little shit.  
How dare him come with his cheeky smile and sweet giggles, fuck me so much and then leave me like that?  
He played me, he got me to care for him, he got me use to him, addicted to him and then left. Who does that?

I get up to smoke because I needed to calm down before I do something stupid.  
And I hear my phone ring. I jump out of the couch to grab it. It's him.

I take a deep breath and try making my voice as casual as possible.  
"So you change your mind." There's lot of noise at the other side, and an awkward clearing of throat.  
"Hum. It's not- my name is Taehyung, I'm Jimin's friend."  
I heard his name before, Jimin probably mention it sometimes.  
"Why? Is he- Is Jimin ok?" I inquire straight away when I get that it's not normal for his friend to have the phone.  
"No. Well is not in danger anymore."  
"Did something happen?"  
"Yeah, _something_. Listen, Jimin is at the hospital right now and he's gonna stay there for a bit, until he gets better. So for now one we'll like it if you stop calling him, no more texting either. Actually you can delete his number and I'll do the same with yours from his phone."  
"What- Why? I didn't do anything... and anyway isn't he the one who should tell me that?"  
"The thing his, you did Yoongi. Maybe you didn't give a shit about him but- do you even know where is from? Do you know how much he freaking care for you?" Taehyung almost shout in my ear, he's really mad i can tell, I probably would too as I'm slowly understanding what for.  
"He never said."  
"Of course he didn't, that's how much he cares, asshole." I guess I deserved that.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt him."  
"Sure. Then you won't mind forgetting about his number."  
"Ok. I just- I hope he'll be alright." I feel so lame right now.  
"Yes me too. Take care Yoongi."  
He hang up on that. It's weird, he said that like he knew me more than just by name.  
Maybe Jimin talked to him about me. I don't like the idea so much.  
Fuck, I'm so selfish aren't I? I'm still thinking about myself and how I feel when I just learn Jimin is in a fucking hospital.  
Damn it. I should have asked about what happened to his friend, what did he do? Was it right after he got out of my place? Maybe he's been in an accident, or is it something more that I didn't notice because I was so caught up in my own shit?

  


*

  


The silence is killing me. Not knowing what happen to Jimin, what is up to, if it's my fault that is bad. I feel guilty, so much.  
I find myself looking for him when I wake up, waiting for his steps in the hallway at dinner time, hearing his humming in my head when I shower.

When did I become so addicted to him?  
When did I start to care? Or more when did I stop pretending to not be drowning by Jimin?

I hoped that I would see him again at his school after the holidays. I'm aware I gave myself fake hope, I knew he was gone for good.  
This shitty job is unbearable without him, when I don't have the feeling in my chest as I except he'll be here at some point and I'll get to see him dance.

 

  


*

  


I'm in that pub we first met tonight, hoping I'll recognize someone that knows him.  
I didn't. So I come back every night for a month.

Until I find one of the kid he was with that time. I didn't thought I'll recognize him but he seem really familiar somehow. His got dark reddish hair, good build body and a cute bunny like face.

"Hey." I called from behind him.  
He turns around and shiver when our eyes meet. He just look at me curiously and don't respond. So I keep going.  
"My name is Yoongi, I'm- well I was..."  
"I know who you are." He say, looking real serious.  
"Ok." I don't even know what I want to say to him. What am I looking for? Where he is, or if I can call him again?  
"I don't know what you want though."  
"Me neither."  
"Well, that's a boomer." He take a sip of his drinks and sigh at my silence. "In case you're wondering about a certain someone, no he won't come back here. He doesn't live in Seoul anymore, and I won't give you his new number."  
I stare at him. He really remind me of someone, being all straight to the point and acting bossy. I really don't want to register the info he gave me so I gain myself some time. "Whats your name?"  
"Jeon Jungkook."  
And it click, I know where I saw him before, he was younger but he still look like an annoying kid. "I remember you, you were in the same school as us, always after my friend, Kim Namjoon."  
"Yeah, glad you remember me and Namjoon. Won't kill you to call him then. And we were all on the same school as you, me, Taehyung _and_ Jimin."  
I freeze. What? No way, I would have known right? I try to remember where his from, I don't even know. I fucked him for almost two years and don't even know where the fuck his from. Am I that much of an idiot? Did he knew all along that we shared that? Is that why he was interested in me because he recognized me? Why didn't I? We had some years apart though, we may have missed each other. But I was part of the well known kids he must have seen me at some point... I feel even shitier than before.  
"So that's all you needed? Cause I have to leave but I hope you get it now, I hope he didn't do all of it for nothing."  
"What?" He shrug and give a sorry smile before he leave me there.

  


I had a whole lot of time to think about what Jungkook said since I couldn't do anything since. I said to my boss that i was sick, which isn't completely false.  
So I just zone all day in my flat or in the street walking to nowhere when I feel to locked up.  
So turns out I'm a fucking asshole and there's nothing I can do about it now.

  
Park Jimin.

  
I should have known who he was. I even remember his parents now that I think about it, they use to come with their two kids at the Jung's restaurants. Since I was always over there to work with Hoseok when I was a teen, I remember seeing them. Obviously Jimin was one of the kids, I was already an ass at that time so I suppose I didn't care for him. It make sense that I didn't recognize him from that time but we met again afterwards.  
He was that kid that keep on following me after Hoseok left.  
I remember him pretty clearly now, he was always around, even at the music store, asking me stuff that he could have ask someone nicer. And I'm the bastard who gave him my cigarettes to make him shut up.

I would never have admitted it but I liked him at the time. He was annoying most of the time but he was also the only human being foolish enough to stick around me, even if it didn't last.

So obviously he remembered me when he saw me in his dance class. And I didn't because still, I remain an asshole.  
I took him for a potential good fuck nothing more.  
I changed my mind with time because I liked him, I liked him sticking around even if I didn't gave him more than sex and noodles. Not even a nice word.  
I got use to him, I got attached even if I didn't want to; he did it he made me forget why. Maybe with more time I would have accept it, maybe he would have stay for me. But I didn't and now it's to late.

I don't know where he is, I don't what is doing I don't know if he even want anything to do with me.

I can't talk to is friends again, not that they would tel me anything, they make me so anxious. The way they spoke sounded like Jimin was dead or dying because of me and it just make me freak out. Maybe he is and I don't have a way of finding out.  
I don't want to come back to our town. I did good in avoiding to come back so far, there's nothing for me over there. My mother come to see me here, my father don't want to see me at all and my old friends probably don't want to either. And now that I know there's a way I could see Jimin over there I don't know if I should ever come back, sometimes I'm a click away from flying there to find out.

I don't know what to do anymore.

  


*

  


I miss him.

  
Why do I realize how important he was in my life when he isn't in it anymore? Why am I so dumb.

  


*

  


I called Seokjin today. I knew he was living in Seoul, we saw each other a few times at first but I just stopped. Being with him was hard because it remind me of how we were happy the four of us before I ruined everything.  
He was happy to hear from me and I can say I was too. We're going to meet in a park now, I'm nervous.

I think I didn't talk to anyone beside shop keepers, in three weeks. And there, Seokjin isn't anyone, it's someone that use to matter in my life and who now have lots of reason to hate me.

"Hello Yoongi!" I hear is voice and smile, it didn't change that's good know. "Hello Jin hyung." He pull me into a hug and I don't protest because it feels so good I could cry.  
"Damn you still look good Jinnie."  
He laugh and take a sit so I do to. "Well you look... like you could use a whole year of sleep."  
I roll my eyes, but it must be true, I tried make myself look better but I had to face it; I don't sleep so much at night, and I mostly eat garbage. So I look like shit.  
We talk a bit about things, little things. He tells me hes doing good in his acting, he was living with Namjoon but he moved for a year to the States and now he's by himself here.

After we catch up and I tried to avoid everything that happened in my life so far he ask: "What's wrong Yoongi?"  
And I start crying. I didn't cry in front of an other person since I was a kid. I hate it, I hate showing that I'm weak, that I'm human.

Jin moves right away to take me in his arm and I sob silently on his shoulder.

  
When I'm finally done he tell me to come along to his place. He makes make me a hot chocolate with honey because he said that sweet is the best anti desperation. I don't know about that but it's good.  
Then he ask me again what's wrong, so I tell him, I tell him all about Park Jimin and our non-relationship.  
He listen carefully as he's going to register everything in order to help me.  
"So it's that kid then. I was wondering if he would ever have anything from you. Weird thing you end up in the same place."  
"Did you know him?"  
"I reckon in High school he was always with that other kid, Jungkook you know? He's still pretty friend with Namjoon. Anyway, once they went to us and ask if we could be friend with you again. Odd right?"  
"Jimin did that?"  
"I'm pretty sure it was he, yeah."

So Jimin was my guardian angel for all those years and what did I gave him in return? Not enough to keep him around for sure.

  


*

  


I moved with Jin a few weeks after we first met, and I quit my job as a pianist too find something less painful, being in the place where I met (or that what I thought) Jimin was too hard.  
I find something at a music shop and it's alright, make me talk with people about things I care about at least.

Jin keeps me alive, he's a great cook so he keeps me from living on instant noodles for every meals. He's also a great friend, I probably don't deserve him but he said I shouldn't feel guilty about what happened in the past because I couldn't change it. That I have to move on.

So that's what I did.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Here the second part. I'm not as satisfied with this than I was with Jimin's one, tell me what you think!
> 
> The third part will be years after those parts, with a narration in third POV, with both Yoongi's and Jimin's POV... Is that clear? ANYWAY.  
> I was also writing bits of Jimin's journal for it and I did write a lot more than I needed so their may be a Bonus part for that.  
> But the last part will take time to be update as I didn't finish it yet.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments and must of all thank you very much for reading!
> 
> ++(I'm currently writing a Yoonmin fanfic with tones of Smut in it. I'm not so good at smut but Im trying something out, and also I finished my other long fanfic 'The pink haired guy' if you want to check that out!)


End file.
